


The Pact

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: Polyamory Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Business Beer Company (Supernatural RPF), Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyamory relationships, Polyandry, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: You wake up after a stunt-gone-wrong on the set of Supernatural, and you find yourself in the bed with one Jensen Ackles. You also find yourself in a polyamorous relationship with him and costar Jared Padalecki. What happens once you start to find out more and more about your life?





	1. Goose Egg

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (Y/N/N): Your nickname  
> Jack: Jensen  
> Jay/Jare: Jared

There was a time in your life where you wished.   
  
Wished that you had another, more fulfilling job.   
  
Wished that your previous marriage had worked longer than it had.   
  
You just wished.   
  
So it was a shock. A shock when you woke up one day to find yourself in a totally different life.   
  
And you were smack-dab in the middle of two body masses, one million count sheets draped precariously over your naked body.   
  
One strong arm substitutes for a pillow, and as soon as you shift, you’re being pulled into a massive wall of muscles. Sandalwood and Irish Spring soap bite through your hazy daze, and without warning your body tells you to put your lips to the chest.   
  
It was as if your body knew what to do, but your mind was still catching up, so you listened to your body.   
  
“How are you feeling sweetheart?” One voice asks. A second pair of lips find your bare shoulder and you melt into the solid mass in front of you, as the second from behind tightens his hold on your hips.   
  
“Jack. She still has a nice goose egg. I doubt she’s gonna remember anything for a while.” The second man behind you rubs your forehead gently and you can feel him run a finger over a prominent goose egg.   
  
“Maybe we still need to take it slow. Don’t want to scare her away.”   
  
“Yeah, probably.” the first responds. You do in fact want to say something, but your head is pounding so you keep quiet against the only thing that felt comforting for you.   
  
“Maybe I’ll get up and make us breakfast, you can remind her again. Then we’ll go from there.”   
  
The other one nods quickly and you find yourself burrowing deeper into the covers, your nose finds it’s way into the crook of his neck.   
  
“Come on princess, talk to me.”   
  
“I Would be lying if I said I knew what the hell was going on.” you reply, clearing your throat nervously.   
  
“Well, we’ll take it slowly then. Like for instance, I’m Jensen Ackles. You are in your home, you are (Y/N) Ackles, my gorgeous wife.”   
  
“But. What about the . . .?”   
  
“One thing at a time baby, one thing at a time.” he replies sitting up. You follow and look up at the prettiest green eyes, a face with a smattering of freckles and what looked like the plumpest, softest lips. So plump and inviting that you wanted to lean in and kiss him.   
  
“Okay, so. Why can’t I remember anything?”   
  
“You had a stunt two days ago at work. The idiot.” he shakes his head angrily. “The idiot who was watching your crash pad moved it. You smacked your head really hard against cement.”   
  
“So that’s why I don’t remember anything.” you state. “At all?” you sit up and rub your head to feel the goose egg. “Slowly. One day at a time. We do this one day at a time?”   
  
“Of course. One day at a time. We’ll go as slow as you need to.”   
  
He pulls you in and in an instance, you don’t feel so scared, so lost.   
  
“Thank you.” you reply quietly, looking up to him.   
  
“For what sweetheart?” he cups your cheeks and kisses the tip of your nose.   
  
“For staying with me. Through this.”   
  
“I’d never do it any other way gorgeous. I’m in it for the long haul.”   
  
You smile once more and kiss him on the lips, soaking in your surroundings. His mouth opens with a gasp as you grab at his back, clawing red marks down his spine, and you’re able to work your tongue into his mouth.   
  
To taste him, to be one with him.   
  
Even though you weren’t sure who he really was.   
  
“Now baby, I’ll bring up food. What do you want to do today?”   
  
“I was thinking maybe a swim, and barbeque. Is there a pool nearby?” you stand and drag the sheet with you, finding the room you were in had a beautiful bay window. When you looked down, you indeed saw a pool; a big pool with a slide, fountains and a swim-up grill. You turn to him and give him a big smile. “Oh, right there.”   
  
“You get into a suit, and go and rest. I’ll come and join you soon,” he gives you a smile and walks towards a closet. You stare out at the pool, the way the water ripples in the slight breeze. Leaves are starting to fall from the surrounding oak trees, and you follow one as it floats around in the air and lands in the pool. By the time Jensen is out of the closet, he’s dressed in black swimming trunks that hug his hips perfectly.   
  
“Since you don’t know where everything is, or don't remember. I took the liberty of getting out your favorite bikini.”   
  
“Thank you.” you sigh and let out a snort. “Or I could just go out there naked.”   
  
“I wouldn’t mind that, but you’ve forgotten. Neighbors are really nosy. Don’t want to feed the fire.”   
  
You groan but listen to your husband and walk to the closet, letting the sheet fall as you go past him. With a smirk he leans against the door jamb for a second before groaning as he leaves.

* * *

Throwing your hair up into a messy bun, you slowly waltz towards the stairs after finally finding your choice of swimming suite. You throw the towel over your shoulder and you get to the bottom of the stairs before you start hearing Jensen and the other man talking.   
  
“I just don’t think it’s a good idea to keep her in the dark Jensen.”   
  
“If we just throw it all out, just two days after it all happened, she could run Jared. I for one don’t want her to hightail and leave. Do you?” Jensen pushes what you believe to be a chair or stool and the wood then creaks as he sits down.   
  
“No, I don’t. But she’s going to meet Danneel sooner or later, and if Danneel knows for a fact that she doesn’t have her memory, she’s. She’s going to do things. I don’t want Danneel to do what she did at the beginning of our marriage. (Y/N) was miserable during our honeymoons and for the first three months of our marriage.”   
  
Jensen sighs and clears his throat. “Yeah I know. But I just can’t help but think that telling her, hey ‘ I’m your husband Jensen Ackles, but hey. You’ve got a second husband too. You practice polyamory.’ That will go over swimmingly Jare.”   
  
“It’ll probably go just like it went for the three of us when she admitted she wanted to marry the both of us.” Jared replies. He jolts up right as you decide to walk into the kitchen. “Hey. (Y/N/N). How’s it going?”   
  
“Looks like I’ve forgotten a lot.” you reply with a small smile.


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your memories still aren't back, but the boys are happy enough to reintroduce a fond memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> (Y/N/N): your nickname  
> Jack: Jensen  
> Jay/Jare: Jared

There was something about the thought of having two guys to yourself. You seemed to be the luckiest girl in the world, but everything seemed so. Off .   
  
But here you were.   
  
“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I’m sorry.” you reply, looking to both of them, hands on your hips.   
  
“It’s your home too. And, you’ve been through a lot.” Jensen replies.   
  
“A lot, that we don’t want to keep things from you. We don’t want to sound like we’re lying.” Jared jumps in and shoves his hands into his sweat pockets.   
  
“Well, let’s start with one truth. One truth at a time. And maybe eventually I’ll remember everything.” you shrug your shoulders and back off. “But, for now I’m going to swim. You boys should join me if you like.

* * *

“Well, I would like to start off with a truth.” Jensen lets out a small groans as he walks in to the shallow end of the pool. He stretches and dives into the water, popping up near you.  
  
“Okay, and what is that?” you giggle, holding your hand out. He swims towards you until your fingers touch the soft and wet spikes of his hair.  
  
“You look damn good.” He dips down in the water and pops back up with a big grin.  
  
Jared leaps over you both - while you in a bright pink pool float -  Jensen treads water near you while you both wait for Jared to pop up next to him.  
  
“That is a statement bro. Even though it’s a truth, it’s not a truth. We all know she looks good, and we’re damn lucky to have her.” Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared’s rambling, but he nods in agreement.  
  
“Fine, one truth then.” You smile and roll off the float into the water with the boys. You wrap your arms around Jared’s neck in time for him to catch you and his strong arms direct your legs until they’re wrapped around his waist. “I mean besides the obvious.”  
  
“That we’re lucky enough to share you?”  
  
Lips attach themselves to your wet neck and a second set of hands find your hips.  
  
“I was going to say that I’m lucky to have two fucking gorgeous men in my life, but that too.”  
  
“Fine. One truth down. How do you feel about that?” Jared laughs, taken back after you pull back from a quick kiss.  
  
“Not bad. Especially with what I get to deal with.” You lean your head back against Jensen’s chest as his hands make their way to your hips.  
  
Your body was a plethora of sensations, the warm heat of the summer Austin air heating you, the cool water a slight contrast to the heat. Jared’s big hands hold you tight to his body, while Jensen’s rough calloused hands somehow felt soft.  
  
“Well, since she has to deal with the both of us, let’s show her a good time Jensen.”  
  
You know Jared and Jensen are having a silent conversation together, and you just wait it out until someone says something.  
  
“What do you want baby?” Jensen asks, lips and teeth attacking to your earlobe as he whispers.  
  
“Both of you. Now.”  
  
“Jensen. Run ahead. Get everything ready. I’ll keep her busy.” Jared orders, nodding towards the house.  
  
“But we just got in.” you whine, giving him a wink and a small smirk. “I at least need to do a few laps.”  
  
“Be careful.” Jensen looks to you as he pulls himself out of the pool. “You have a big concussion. It was big enough to give you memory loss. Doc said to take it easy.”

* * *

After a good hour between two of the hottest guys you could barely remember, calming down your erratic heartbeat was the next goal.   
  
As Jensen slept, an arm around your waist, and a nose buried into the back of your neck, you turn to Jared, awake and inching closer.   
  
You give him a smile and, run your fingers through his hair.   
  
“Another truth?” you ask gripping tight to both of your boys.   
  
“Oh okay. What do you want to hear?”   
  
“Um, how about the first time I said I love you? To the both of you?” you card your fingers through his hair and pull him closer to you for a kiss.   
  
“Done.”

* * *

_“Baby, baby. Tone it down on the alcohol. We’ve got guests coming over.” Jensen laughs as you down one shot after the other of Jim Beam, grimacing as the liquid ran down your throat._   
  
_“Come on.” you giggle, wrapping an arm around your fiance’s waist. You look up and kiss him on the chin. “We’ve got so much to celebrate over.”_   
  
_“We do, let’s do it sober? I know there’s. There’s something you’re going to tell Jared.”_   
  
_“Are you okay with me saying that? That I’m going to tell him that?” you ask sitting down, pulling yourself up to the counter to be more level with your favorite guy. “I mean, you. You’re okay with this?”_   
  
_“I know your heart (Y/N). I know that your heart is only full of love.” he puts his hand on your chest and smiles. “I know you. I know you so well. I know that this isn’t malicious or a joke, or anything. I know that you feel something for Jared. I can’t understand it, but I don’t dismiss it. I can’t make you erase your feelings, I **can** support them though.” _   
  
_“I feel like a complete and total idiot.” you groan. “This. This is wrong. He’s going to laugh in my face and turn me down, and. And.”_   
  
_“Stop.” he orders, making you jump from his tone. “You know Jared. That isn’t going to happen. He’ll listen to you, and he won’t make fun of you. I don’t know how he’ll feel, but you won’t know either until you tell him. Besides, I can’t think of any other person that you could also be in love with. He’s a great guy (Y/N/N).”_   
  
_“Yeah, he is.” You smile at your fiance and put down your shot glass. “But I know another great guy. Wanna know who?”_   
  
_“No. Who?”_   
  
_“Some handsome guy. He’s got green eyes. Freckles for days. Holds my heart. The man I’m going to marry.” you look down and sigh. “The man that’s okay with his fiance being in love with another man.” You pull him to you, kissing him hard on the lips until he’s breathless. “I love you so much Jack.”_   
  
_“It is so gross how in love you two are.” Jared abruptly walks in, pulling you away from Jensen._   
  
_“You are early Jared.” Jensen states a matter-of-factly, turning around and leaning against you. He folds his arms and looks to him._   
  
_“Yes, and it’ll be a perfect time for you to start up the grill and get everything going. I need to borrow Padalecki for something. You know.”_   
  
_“Oh I know.” he sighs, letting you kiss him on the back of the neck, and push off the counter._   
  
_“Come on Padalecki. I need your help in the garage for a second. You okay for a bit Jack?”_   
  
_“I’m golden baby. You do what you need to do. I’ll be outside.” He winks at you and backs away, heading towards the back yard._   
  
_You take Jared’s extended hand and he leads you away, towards your garage._   
  
_“So, what is this really about?” Jared asks, after a few minutes of silence._

**_He knew you so well._ **

_You had started pulling out Jensen’s birthday present - the meat smoker he had begged you for - and you needed Jared’s help to assemble it._

_“What makes you think there’s something more to this Jare?”_   
  
_“Because I know you. You’re my best friend (Y/N/N). I really know you.” he turns to you, and starts to twist the screw of the leg in to place._   
  
_You sigh and drop your piece, and slowly boost yourself to your large freezer and look to him. “Yeah. I guess so.”_   
  
_“Okay. So what’s on your mind (Y/N/N)?” he drops what he’s doing and walks to you._   
  
_“I’m slightly embarrassed to even say this. I don’t want you to run off.”_   
  
_“Run off?” he chuckles.. “What do you mean, run off? Wait - you aren’t leaving Jack, are you?”_   
  
_“What? No. Of course not. The wedding is still on.” you sigh and cover your face. “God, here goes nothing.”_   
  
_“I’m not going to hate you for speaking your mind. Is something going on? Can you not talk to Jensen about this?”_   
  
_“He knows Jared.” You reply. You drop your hands to your lap and look down, fidgeting with the hem of your tank. “I. Jared. I’m in love with you.”_


End file.
